


Can we sit comfortably

by orphan_account



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Short Chapters, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The new inmate at Arkham has caught your eye.This is gunna be multiple tiny chapters, Idk when I'll get to update.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Can we sit comfortably

You loved Arkham. You really did. It was so much better than where you’d been living before. That horrible, cramped, damp little place, Arkham felt like a castle in comparison.

You’d get in trouble for saying it, and thinking it felt horrible, but trying to kill yourself was probably the best thing you’d ever done.

Not having to worry about bills or rent or buying food or how to pay for your meds, it was amazing.

You were happy here.

You tried not to think about what would happen when you eventually got out.

You were even starting to make friends, for the first time in years, in here it was easy to talk to people, you didn’t need to worry about coming off as depressing or weird, because you were depressed and weird, everyone was.

You had only been in Arkham a few months, but already you knew everyone. You knew who you could look in the eye and who you couldn’t, you knew which orderlies made hot chocolate how you liked it, you knew which guard to stay quiet in front of and who you could joke with.

You were with one of the nicer orderlies, Tommy, in the elevator, when you saw a new inmate.

Or you assumed he was new; you’d never seen him before, but the white Arkham uniform he wore didn’t seem fresh.

He was thin as a rake, his face sunken, his hair was greasy and unkempt. What struck you about him was his eyes, they were bright, you’d never seen a new inmate with bright eyes.

He smiled at you as he and his orderly got into the elevator.

New inmates didn’t smile.

“Awful in here, isn’t it?” you joked.

The man shrugged, slowly and emphatically. “It’s growing on me,” he confessed.

The orderly escorting him huffed, rolling his eyes, he looked over at the guard escorting you, “This guy already thinks he’s king of the castle.”

“I’m quite happy to be,” the man said, sounding almost smug, perhaps unaware that the comment was meant to mock him. He either hadn’t been here long enough to know the orderlies, or he didn’t care.

His eyes moved to meet yours, smile wide on his face. “I’m Joker,” he said happily.

“Arthur,” the orderly corrected sternly, “Your name is Arthur.”

He shifted on his feet, pouting dramatically and tilting his head a little, “I prefer Joker,” he said.

The doors to the elevator opened up, and your orderly ushered you out. You smiled at Joker as you walked out, you couldn’t help it, his smile made you want to smile. “Nice to meet you,” you said, softness seeping into your tone.

You kept your eyes on him for as long as you could, until the doors closed.

“You probably shouldn’t try too hard with that guy,” Tommy said, shaking his head. “He’s only allowed out of his room for three hours a day, and one hour of that is for therapy.”

You frowned, “Why?”

“He’s a danger to himself and others,” Tommy stated bluntly.

“That’s not much of an answer,” you said. “He seemed nice. How long’s he been here?”

Tommy shrugged, “A month or so.”

You frowned, “And I’ve never seen him before?”

“That’s the idea,” Tommy said as you reached your room. He unlocked and opened the door for you. “See you Wednesday,” Tommy said as he guided you in.


End file.
